littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 3
' LittleBigPlanet 3' is an upcoming video game developed by Sumo Digital and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for release on the PlayStation 4 and possibly the PlayStation 3 console. The game is scheduled to be released on November 30th 2014. The game was announced at the E3 2014 press conference on June 9, 2014.http://www.shacknews.com/article/84911/littlebigplanet-3-coming-soon-to-playstation-4A trailerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymCDdrMKPrY and a demo was shown at the conference.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuciIx6CyNU New friends to play with In the game demo that was shown in E3, three new characters were introduced: Oddsock, Toggle and Swoop. Each of these new characters has a ability that Sackboy doesn't have. They are of course still fully customizable much like a Sackperson (Costumes, stickers, and decorations) and have different facial expressions just like our original Sack-friend. Changes from LittleBigPlanet 2 NOTE: The following features are possibilities gathered from the trailer and demo shown at E3. The game is still in production, so they may be subject to change. * Level width has greatly increased from the previous three layers to a much larger sixteen layershttp://wegotthiscovered.com/gaming/littlebigplanet-3-handson-preview-e3-2014/ * Objects can freely and more smoothly move through the layers now, allowing creations like: Slides that move you closer or farther from the front layer, Transportation that moves between levels, etc. * The Pumpinator - A new power-up that shoots gusts of wind that can move movable objects that cannot be moved by Sackboy, Toggle, Swoop, or Oddsock normally * The ability to create power-ups * Wall-climbing material - Used by Sackboy to climb * New animations - Characters have shown more vibrant animations such as spinning around and putting their hands on their hips * Various new costumes ( Not only for Sackboy, but for Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop as well. See Gallery ) * Various new stickers * Various new decorations * Various new objects * Various new materials * New emotions (Such as a nervous smile) * A type of Bounce Pad that moves the player into and out of layers. This may be the regular feature of being pushed onto farther layers from previous titles when in the air. * A wrench power-up (Seen for about 2 seconds in trailer) is used to move objects while in play mode. * Some sort of sliding ability when you go down ramp shaped glass. * New idle animations - Sackboy will put his hands on his hips and Toggle will pat his stomache. It is unknown if Oddsock and Swoop would have any idle anamations. * A zipline like object. * Sackboy's popit gets a redesign. * A token Score Bubble like collectable. * An object that allows zero gravity that is more like water, this may be a tweak to the gravity option New Characters Playable * Toggle - Gets his name from being able to toggle between: Big Toggle: A strongman who is stronger than the others and weighs more. Small Toggle: Is very fast, can walk on water, and can fit through smaller spaces than the others. * Oddsock - A dog-like sackthing that runs the fastest of the group and can wall jump. Also, a scene from the trailer shows that Oddsock is rideable by Sackboy * Swoop - A bird-like sackthing that can fly, glide, and carry the other Sackthings around. Grabs onto objects with his feet. Villain * Newton - Nothing is known about Newton for now, except his appearance. (See Gallery) Gallery LBP-Toggle.png|Toggle Lbp Oddsock.png|Oddsock LBP-Swoop.png|Swoop E3-2014-LittleBigPlanet-3-2014-06-09-18-27-15.jpg|The Group LBP3-E3screen018 1402365271 vf1.jpg LBP3-E3screen009 1402365244 vf1.jpg LBP3-E3screen001 1402365226 vf1.jpg Littlebigplanet-3-ps4-featured-image vf1.jpg LBP.PNG|Sackboy's new popit Trailers Triva *Stephen Fry has been confirmed to return to doing voice acting for LittleBigPlanet 3. References Category:Games Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Game Info Category:Gameplay